Mutation
by Kairianna864
Summary: He doesn't know his name. He doesn't remember anything about his life, except for one person. Her, the love of his life. Can she help him remember who he is and what has happened to him? TxG!
1. Forgotten Identity

**Troy**

I was standing there, alone, in the middle of a street that I didn't know the name of, with my eyes closed. To be honest I didn't even remember my own name. I had woken up two weeks ago in a Vermont forest, not knowing how I got there or why I was there. The city I was in now was called Albuquerque. I was walking past a billboard in Vermont that said something about New Mexico and the next thing I knew I was standing here. I had this strange feeling I had been there before, but of course I couldn't remember why, I remembered nothing, not even the biggest events in my life. Or the most important _people_ in my life. I only had these déjà vu feelings, like the feeling I had about this city.

Suddenly, I heard a horn. I opened my eyes and saw headlights coming at me. I looked to my left and saw a sidewalk. Right after I got the picture of the sidewalk in my head I was there in less than a second. That's the other thing; when I woke up I had these strange powers. When I get the picture of somewhere I want to go in my head, I end up there in less than a second.

_"Idiot,"_ the guy in the car thought. I could hear thoughts, too.

I watched the car pass until it was completely out of sight. Then I began walking north and walked and walked until the sun set. I kept wondering what I was doing here. What was the reason I came here in the first place? Then I looked up from the ground and saw a park.

I frowned. There was something about that park; maybe that was why I was here. It was small and green like everything is in the beginning of summer. Flowers were in full bloom and a bunch of kids were running around enjoying their freedom. As I stared at it, I remembered something; a person. Someone I cared for, only I could not remember their face. Then I was walking again, along a path through the park. I recognized the trees and the scent of freshly cut grass.

I walked through the park and noticed all the flowers. I looked at the pink ones. They looked almost like roses.

_"These are my favorite,"_ I remembered. A girl's voice. It was the most musical voice I had ever heard, but I couldn't put a face with it.

I stared at the flowers longer, trying to remember more, but I couldn't. These memories would come in vague, little pieces that never helped me remember. I touched one of the flowers and kept walking, though I didn't know why.

Soon I came to another road on the other side of the park. I looked to the left. Something was pulling me that way, some strange force. I walked that way for about five minutes before I came to a school. It was a high school actually. It said East High in red lettering.

There was that déjà vu again; that familiar feeling that I had been there before. I shook my head and kept walking.

I walked through a business district and passed another park until I came to a residential area. I walked past five houses and then stopped in front of one. The house was made of a light colored brick and was fairly large. I looked to the left and saw a gate to the backyard.

Before I knew what I was doing I walked through the gate into the backyard. There I saw a tree that had branches hanging onto a balcony; it seemed awfully familiar. I climbed the tree effortlessly and was on the balcony in less than a minute.

On the balcony was a pair of French doors with the blinds open. The room was dark and the bed empty. I put my hand on the handle of one of the doors and pulled. It was locked. I looked around to make sure no one was watching; then looked back into the room and I was inside.

The room obviously belonged to a girl. White walls, canopy bed with a purple comforter, a horse calendar, and a white loveseat with purple pillows and stuffed animals on the wooden chest at the bottom of the bed. There was even a fire place.

_"Troy, what does the future look like to you?" she asked._

_"I don't know," I said._

_She sighed, "Well, what do you see in your future?"_

_I looked over at her. "You."_

The girl in this memory was beautiful; no, breath-taking. She had long, dark black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. We were here in this room, lying on the floor next to each other.

At that moment the door opened, and when I looked behind me I saw her and even more memories flooded my mind.


	2. God Love Her

**Gabriella**

_Twelve hours earlier_

"So, Gabriella, what brings you here?" What a question from a psychologist.

"Because my father thinks I'm crazy," I said with sarcasm.

Dr. Dawson wrote something down on her pad and asked, "Why does he think that you're crazy?"

I paused. This wasn't something I talked about openly. The only time I ever did talk about it was when my father mentioned his name, mocking him, which always pissed me off and he knew it.

"Troy," I whispered. "Because of Troy."

Dr. Dawson paused for a moment, and then asked, "Who is Troy?"

"He's my…," I couldn't continue.

"He was special to you?" She pushed.

"Yes," I whispered again. "Everyone says he's dead."

After I did not continue she asked, "But you don't think that?"

"No," I said. My eyes were starting to fill with tears; they always did whenever I thought of him. "I don't think he is."

"Why do you think he is still alive?"

"Because I would know if he was dead," I snapped. Shinks, honestly I could handle this on my own. My father had complete control over my life that was the only reason I was here. I didn't need to share my feelings with this woman. The only person I wanted to talk to wasn't here and I had no idea where he was. And that was what was killing me.

"Now, Gabriella, I understand how you must be feeling, but-," She never got to finish.

"NO!" I yelled, standing up. "You have no freaking idea how I am feeling! My father calls me crazy! My mother never stands up for me! My friends don't know what to say to me! I think about him all of the time!" By now I was crying. "I see him everywhere! When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake! I even hear his voice! I KNOW he is not dead! If he was dead I wouldn't be able to feel him! Okay?!"

Dr. Dawson looked stunned.

I stood there for a minute feeling uncomfortable then I said, "I think I have shared enough with you." After that I turned around and left.

Once I was outside I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why did my father keep sending me to these crack jobs? I was handling this on my own.

Suddenly my cell was ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs," Chad said.

I smiled. Chad and I had been each other's rock since Troy went missing. Chad has been Troy's best friend since preschool. He hadn't been the same since Troy disappeared. "Hey, Chad," I said.

"How was the new whacko?" He asked. I had told all about my previous nut jobs and he understood exactly how I was feeling.

"She brought him up," I sighed.

Chad didn't say anything. He always got quiet when I mentioned him. I couldn't blame him. When my father told me he was dead, I went into a silence and wouldn't talk for a month. I cried every day, although I still do that.

"I thought your dad briefed her on not talking about that?" Chad finally said. He did not sound happy.

"He probably lied," I said while walking toward the park. "He's good at that you know."

Actually that was my father's job. He was a part of the government, which loosely translated means that he lies constantly.

I hadn't realized that I was walking through _the _park, _our_ park. I could vaguely make out Chad saying something on the other end. I was too focused on the flowers, the pink ones. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Gabi?" Chad's voice knocked me back down to earth, concern in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm still here," I said, giving the flowers one last look before I continued to walk. "What were you saying?"

"Well, just that maybe you want to meet at the coffee shop," He quietly said. "Taylor and Sharpay are coming too."

I thought for a moment. I hadn't seen Taylor or Sharpay in a while. I always felt that they were uncomfortable around me, that they didn't know what to say. But I figured now would be the time to see them. I needed my two best friends right now.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there," I smiled at the thought of seeing them again.

"Really?" Chad sounded surprised. I didn't blame him. The last couple of months I had locked myself away for everyone. Well, except for Chad. He was the only one that I could talk to because I knew he was going through exactly what I was.

"Yes. Really," I said now grinning. "When are you guys going to be there?"

"Actually, we already are," He whispered.

I laughed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone and turned right down the street. It only took about ten minutes to reach Hoover's Café. As soon as I walked through the door I saw Chad's bushy hair towards the back. I made my way over to him and seen Taylor and Sharpay too.

"Hey, guys," I said smiling. Taylor and Sharpay looked completely surprised. Chad obviously hadn't told them I was coming.

Taylor recovered quickly and jumped up and gave me a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! Gabi, I haven't since you since…" She trailed off.

I knew exactly the last time she had seen me.

_Flashback-_

_"We gather here today to mourn the loss of a young man taken before his time," The preacher started._

_I blocked his voice out. I couldn't listen to him. If I did then that would make me believe he was really gone. But I knew he wasn't._

_I was standing in between Chad and my mother. My father couldn't come because he had to work. My eyes hurt from crying. I hadn't stopped until today. I felt my mother's arm wrap around my shoulders, trying, but failing, to comfort me. There was only one person who would be able to comfort me. And everyone kept saying that he was in the casket that I was staring at. Next I felt Taylor's hand take hold of my left hand as she came between me and Chad. I still could not take my eyes off the casket._

_It seemed like forever before the service ended. I finally looked away from the casket to see his parents. His mother was crying hysterically while his father was trying to comfort her and trying to keep himself together._

_"Gabi, we need to go," I heard my mother call. But I couldn't move. My eyes slipped back down to the casket._

_"Ella, come on," Taylor said while laying her hand on my shoulder. "You can't stay here. You shouldn't stay here."_

_I finally looked at her. I shook my head, "He's not dead."_

_Taylor looked at me like she was going to break down. "Sweetie, I know you don't want to believe it, but he…"_

_"He can't leave yet!" I cried. "I know he didn't leave!"_

_Taylor closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. "Gabi, come on. Your mom is waiting for us," She said with more force._

_"NO!" and with that I ran in the opposite direction, away from everyone, trying to find the one person I needed most._

_End of Flashback_

I looked down as I remembered that day. "Yeah, it's been awhile."

Taylor realized what she said and opened her mouth to apologize when Sharpay stepped in. "Long time no see, Montez," She said giving me just as big of a hug as Taylor.

"Hey, Shar," I smiled.

After our reunion we sat down with me sitting next to Sharpay and Taylor sitting next to Chad.

"What have you been doing this summer, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"Not a lot," I said keeping my eyes on the table. The truth was I hadn't been doing anything, except going to those psychologists. "Just sleeping in really."

Taylor looked at with that look telling me that she didn't buy it. Sharpay just nodded. Chad looked away.

After that there was an awkward silence. That was until Sharpay started teasing Chad about needing a haircut. After that remark we all started talking and enjoying ourselves.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was a quarter 'til nine. "Hey guys. I have to get going," I said while standing up.

"Okay," Taylor said. "Call me tomorrow and we'll get everyone to hang out, maybe the mall?"

"Sounds great," I smiled. I said bye and headed home.

I had to walk by the park to get to my house and stopped at the path. I decided to go up the path. I stopped again in front of the flowers. Then I looked over to the tree next to them.

As I stared at the tree I remembered…

_Flashback-_

_"Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood and raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud. She always had a thing about falling in love with the bad boy."_

_"Troy, what are you doing?" I yelled up the tree that he had climbed._

_He peaked down at me, cobalt blue meeting chocolate brown. "I'm singing."_

_"I know that, but why up in a tree?" I asked._

_"Because I want to," He said confused, like he couldn't figure out why I thought it was strange._

_I smiled, as I climbed up into the tree with him. He was sitting on a branch with his back to the trunk, waiting for me. I sat down with my back against his chest. Then he started to sing again._

"_They could see it all coming_

_But her daddy never dreamed_

_That she'd grow up that fast_

_You know what I mean_

_The way a girl gets when she turns seventeen_

_Kinda crazy_

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter_

_She was baptized in dirty water_

_Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me_

_They knew they couldn't stop her_

_She holds tight to me and the bible_

_On the back seat of my motorcycle_

_Left her daddy standin' there preaching to the choir, you see_

_God love her_

_Oh, me and god love her."_

_I smiled as I felt him kiss my forehead._

_End of Flashback_

I was crying now. I turned away and headed home.

When I walked through the door I could hear my father on the phone in the den. I walked up to the door to listen.

"No, Dr. Dawson," Oh, no. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I understand…" He tried again. "She will be there tomorrow…I promise. Yes, I'm willing to pay extra. Okay, thank you."

I walked away as quickly as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. "Gabriella Anne Montez, get back here."

I sighed, "Yes, dad."

He stared at me for a minute, obviously realizing I had been crying. "Honey, you need to stay with these psychologists. They can help."

I frowned. "Dad, I've been to five different ones. No one is helping me because I don't need any help. Okay? I'm fine on my own."

"No you're not!" His anger was returning. "Gabi, you've been crying again. You need to move on. He's…"

"No!" I cut him off. "Don't even say it! He's not! I know it!"

I turned around and ran to my room.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_4 months ago_

_Homework. How I hated it. Why hasn't Troy called? I wondered._

_Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I said._

_My mother walked through the door. I could tell something was wrong. "Is everything okay, Mom?"_

_She looked at me and came in to sit on my bed, taking my hands in her's. "Ella, sweetie, I have to tell you something."_

_"Mom, what is it?" I was getting frantic now._

_"Ella, it's…Troy," She said quietly._

_"What about Troy?" I my voice raised a few pitches._

_"Honey," She tried again. "He…was in a car accident. Sweetie, he didn't make it." Her voice cracked._

_I stood up slowly, "No. No. NO! NO! He's not…dead!" I yelled._

_My mother began to cry, "I'm so sorry, Ella." She grabbed me and hugged me tightly._

_I yelled and cried. Nothing had hurt this much. I just couldn't believe it._

_End of Flashback_

I stopped outside my door and took a deep breath. I would never forget that night. It was forever imbedded into my memory.

I opened my door and was about to scream when I seen a man inside. But when he turned around the scream died in my throat. Instead one word came out of my mouth in a whisper.

"Troy?"

**Author's Note: I just want to give thanks to the two of you who reviewed my first chapter. Those two were xxZanessaxx and .girl.t.g. Thank you two this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Oh and the song that Troy sang is called...God Love Her (sound familiar) by Toby Keith. It is amazing, I definatly recommend it.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think. I really would like to know your thoughts and opinions. And leave some ideas too. I just might use some of them.**


	3. Fearless

**Troy**

_Flashback-_

_"Oh come on, Brie," I said, exhausted, falling back on her bed. We were in her room cramming for the history test tomorrow. We had been studying for the last three hours and I was getting irritated._

_"Troy, just take a breath, it will be okay," She said with a calm voice, still staring at her text book._

_I stared at her. Every time I looked at her I was amazed that we were together. Everything about her was perfect. She was smart…no intelligent, independent, loving, caring, and breathtakingly beautiful. I sat up and looked at her from across our text books that separated us. She felt my eyes on her and looked up at me._

_"What?" She asked with a small smile._

_I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just looking at you." I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in sweat pants and my Wildcat hoodie._

_She frowned a little, still keeping that gorgeous smile on her face. "Why? Do I have something on my face?" She asked while touching her face to make sure._

_"No, there is nothing on your face," I smiled at her. "I'm just enjoying the view."_

_She blushed. That was one of my favorite things she did. Every time she blushed I fell even more in love with her. I couldn't hold back anymore. I leaned over the books and slowly kissed her. She hesitated for a moment, and then kissed me back. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was slow and sweet. She was still a little self conscious around me even after four months of dating and ten years of friendship. I took it slow with her, no matter how much I just wanted to grab her and kiss her, pouring every ounce of love that I held inside for her into it. I respected her boundaries and never pushed her._

_I pulled back slowly, stopping only a few inches away from her face. She still had her eyes closed, but opened them after a few seconds. I gave her another smile. "I think we've had enough studying for one night."_

_She nodded, her eyes focusing on something behind me. Then she grinned. "Come on," She said as she grabbed my hand pulling me off her bed and out her balcony doors. She stopped by the rails and looked out towards the setting sun._

_"What are we doing out here?" I asked a little confused._

_She took her eyes off the sun and moved those beautiful brown orbs to me. "I wanted to watch the sun set."_

_I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my chin on her shoulder. I noticed that she was still wearing the necklace I had given her on our three month anniversary. It was a "T". It stood for Troy. I hadn't seen her without it since I gave it to her. I smiled to myself and thought that I hadn't been happier in my entire life. Brie was my life now._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Troy?" the girl in front of me whispered. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at her. She resembled the girl in my memory only something was missing. The same dark black hair, same olive skin, but her eyes…they were wrong. Sure, they were brown, but there was no light in them; the sparkle from my memory was gone. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles around them. She looked tired and stressed. What was wrong with her?

I was snapped out of my trance when she took a slow step in my direction. My heartbeat sped up and I realized that this was probably her room. I shouldn't be here. I couldn't think of anything to do, so I turned back towards the balcony doors to leave. But her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No!" She sounded terrified, but why? "Please…d-don't leave." I could hear so much emotion in her voice. Sadness, desperation, surprise, fear; the list went on and on.

"I just…," She stopped. "I missed you."

I turned back around to face her. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. I felt my heartbreak. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

"Troy," Was that my name? "Please stay."

I stood there for a moment before I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't say no, not when she was begging me and when she seemed so desperate and in need of something. I took a hesitant step forward, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

There it was…the light in her eyes. I saw it when I took a step. It _was_ her. My memory girl, she was just broken, completely shattered. I took another step and another until I was only a foot away from her. The light was stronger now.

"Brie?" I whispered.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes," She breathed. I brought my hand up to her face and used the pad of my thumb to whip away some of her tears.

I frowned and flexed my jaw in frustration. I couldn't remember much about her. I wanted to know more, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I also wanted to make all of her pain disappear. It was killing me to see her this way. I needed to fix this, for her.

She noticed that I was upset. "Troy? What's wrong?"

I looked into her eyes. They were full of concern. I took a deep breath. "I…I don't…I mean… I can't…remember," I said slowly, trying to find the right words.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" She took hold of my hand that was on her cheek. I felt a small spark run through my entire body at her touch. I had missed her touch without knowing it. Immediately I felt a little better.

"I mean," I started. "I only remember you. I woke up two weeks ago in the middle of a forest not knowing who I was or anything from my past."

Her eyes got wider. I heard her breath coming a little faster.

"I have been remembering bits and pieces slowly. But you're the only person I remember."

My own eyes were filling with tears. I walked away from Gabriella and towards her bed to sit down. I put my head in my hands, not wanting to let her see me cry.

A minute later I felt a pair of hands move my own away from my face. She put both her hands on each side of my face, pulling my head up to have me look into her eyes.

"I'm going to help you remember," She said quietly. "You're not alone."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight against me. I finally just let all of the fear leave my body as I cried into the crook of her neck. She sat there with me, rubbing my back and holding my head to her. I felt drained and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Gabriella**

I heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I couldn't believe it. He was here, in my arms after four agonizing months he was finally here. He was so different. He was unsure and scared. I looked down at his face and saw that all of the worry and sadness were gone though. Except for the tear stains he was exactly how I remembered him. He was flawless.

I pulled back and laid him gently down on my bed, being careful not to wake him up. I laid down next to him and stared at his face. I couldn't stop looking at him; I had lived without him for too long.

I stayed there with him for two hours, until there was a knock at my door. I panicked. I ran quickly to the door before whoever it was came in.

I peeked out into the hallway and found my mom. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie," She said with a small smile. "Your father told me about what happened."

I looked down at my feet, "Yeah, well I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry, Ella," She said quietly. "I understand that you miss him." She paused for a moment before asking, "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

I looked back into my room and saw that Troy was still sleeping. I turned back to my mom to and said, "No, but I'll be down in a minute to get something."

"Okay," She smiled and headed downstairs.

I closed my door and went back to Troy. I sat next to him to watch him sleep. I saw his lips twitch and then a small smile graced his face. I couldn't help but smile too. My world was in a spin. Why didn't he remember? Where had he been these last four months? And if he couldn't remember anything, how did he know where to go? I was almost as confused as he was.

My eyes drifted to the side table by my bed. I noticed a CD sitting there that I had forgotten about. The CD brought back one very special memory.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_There's something about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_I was so nervous. It was our first date and we had just gotten out to the movie. We were walking to his car. It was sprinkling rain, after what was a storm. _

_I peeked over at him and seen his eyes on me. I looked away quickly trying to hide the blush that had no doubt graced my face. As soon as I looked away I felt his hand grab my own. I turned my head back towards him, my eyes meeting his beautiful, deep blue ones._

_He shook his head, smiling, "Brie, you don't have to be nervous around me. We've been friends for ten years."_

_I stopped walking and turned my whole body towards his. "I know, but it's still a little awkward. Don't you think?"_

_He frowned. "No," He said it so simply that I almost believed it myself. "Brie, you don't know how long I have wanted this." He squeezed my hand to show what he meant._

_My eyes went to the ground. I knew exactly how long I had wanted it. Two years, three months, and 24 days._

_Suddenly I felt him pull my hand. "Come on, let's get going," He said with a smile._

_I smiled back and followed him to his car._

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands though your hair_

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_We were driving now, headed to my house. I watched him as he drove. Every so often he would run his hand through his hair, which would make my heart skip a beat every time. He was just too perfect._

_He turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on. Soon I was singing along._

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless."_

_Troy stopped the car outside my house and he looked over at me. "Still can't believe you haven't been in any of the musicals or choir, even."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Troy, you know I hate being the center of attention."_

_He shook his head, got out of the car, and walked around to open my door. "Brie, you really should try something. You have an amazing voice. You really should share it."_

_By now we were up to my front door. I smiled softly at him. "I do share it," I paused. "With you."_

_Troy laughed. "Oh, Brie. What am I going to do with you?"_

_He got quiet after that. Oh my gosh, I thought, is he going to…my hands began to shake._

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_Troy took my hand and stepped forward. I took a sharp breath. He pulled me a little closer, leaning in. Before I could stop myself I leaned in all the way until I felt my lips touch his. I felt him smile into the kiss as he used one hand to hold the side of my face, while he used the other to pull me closer by the waist. My stomach went wild and my heart sped up. I was in heaven._

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

My eyes left the CD and returned to Troy. His hair had fallen in his face. I brought my hand up to his hair and gently moved it to the side. I let my hand trace over his features, committing the feeling to my memory.

I laid back down next to him, cuddling to his side, and wrapped my arm around him. A few minutes later I felt myself drifting off to sleep with Troy's wonderful scent all around me.

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE leave reviews! I really want to know what everyone is thinking. Tell me if you like it or hate it. You could even leave suggestions about how to make the story better. Also the song in this chapter is called "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.**


	4. NonBeliever

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating! School has been at the top of my list plus I got stuck in the middle of this chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long, but I do want to thank those of you have reviewed and put this story on your alert or fav. lists. GRACIAS!!!(praticing my spanish!). Well go ahead and read the chapter, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. A lot longer than I expected but that's okay! So enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Troy**

My eyes flickered open slowly. It took me a moment to realize where I was. In a flash I remembered everything that had happened the night before. I heard someone mumble and looked to my right. I saw her, laying there her head resting on my shoulder, still asleep.

I smiled to myself. "Brie," I whispered as I twirled a curl around my finger.

As I continued to watch her sleep I heard a voice…no it was a thought, from all the way downstairs.

_I wish Ella would just learn to accept this,_ a familiar voice, a woman. I widened my hearing range, listening for more thoughts and noticed no one else was in the house. It had to be her mother.

_Should I go and wake her to let her know I am leaving?_ I panicked for a moment before she thought, _No I'll just let her sleep._

I released a sigh of relief. Who knows what would have happened if she had come up here and found me there with Brie.

I heard a sigh from her and turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were slowly opening. She focused on me for a moment and then buried her face in my shoulder.

"I-I was s-so sure it had been a d-dream," She stammered. She looked back up at me and laid a hand on my face. God, how I had missed her touch. I leaned into her hand, closing my eyes.

"Well, it wasn't," I replied, quietly. "And I am here, with you."

She smiled and yawned, looking around. Her eyes suddenly widened, the smile fading from her face, and shot up into a sitting position. "My mom!"

"I think she already left," I sighed, sitting up beside her. She looked at me, confused. "I heard the door shut downstairs."

"Oh," She said. She looked over to the right and seen her reflection in the mirror. "Great, I look horrible," She grumbled, trying to fix her hair.

I shook my head while grabbing her hands and pulling them back down. "You look beautiful."

She blushed a dark shade of scarlet. I had missed that. I remembered that she would always blush when I complimented her. _Still the same charming Troy,_ she thought.

I smiled at that thought. Then a thought came to me. I frowned and asked, "Why is your mom worried about you?"

She looked at me, confused. "How do you know she's worried about me?"

I looked down, away from her. How could I tell about what I could do? Finally I looked back up at her. "I…can, well I could tell."

She didn't seem convinced, but said, "You've been gone for four months, Troy."

Now it was my turn to be confused. I shook my head. How had I been gone for four months? It couldn't have been that long. Why couldn't I remember what had happened?

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Troy, they all…they all thought that you…were dead."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Tears were running freely down her face. "The police said you were in a car accident and they wouldn't let anyone see the body because, they said, you weren't recognizable." She paused and then softly placed a small hand on the side of my face. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Everyone believed it, your parents, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, even Kelsi."

"You didn't," It was not a question. I could tell. I didn't even have to read her mind; I saw it in her eyes that she never believed that I was…

She shook her head. "It didn't make any sense. I could still…feel you. How could you be dead when I could feel your presence all around me?"

Her tears came faster. "But I still felt pain. Everywhere I looked I would see something that reminded me of you. I didn't understand why you wouldn't come back."

I watched her relive the horrendous pain that I caused. I had always promised myself that I would never hurt her yet here we were. I brought my hand to her face, "Baby, I did come back. I'm here."

She smiled through her tears. "I know, but I still can't believe it."

"Well, you'd better believe it," I said with a smile. Then I turned serious again, "I didn't know what I was missing, but I knew it was something. I really missed your smile."

She looked down while smiling, "You seem to be remembering more."

I grinned as I looked around her room. My eyes landed on a picture of us on her bed stand. We were standing next to the pink flowers I had seen in the park. My arms were around her shoulders and we looked happy, truly happy. It was true, I was remembering more. I even remembered when that picture was taken; after school on Valentine's Day. Every moment I was sitting with her I remembered more. "Yeah, maybe soon I will know why…" I stopped abruptly. My head snapped back to her face to see if she had noticed.

She had. Frowning she asked, "Soon remember why…what?" She was shaking her head, confused.

I looked away from her. I didn't want to freak her out. I show up out of the blue, throw her through an emotion hurricane, and now try to explain about these …powers.

"Troy?" Brie snapped me out of my trance. I looked into her eyes and saw genuine concern. "Come on you can tell me anything."

I was silent for a few moments before saying, "Brie, when I…woke up I was…different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" She asked, keeping eye contact.

I let out a frustrated groan, "I don't want to scare you!"

She was surprised by my sudden out-burst. She pulled back a little, wide eyed. "No, Brie, I'm sorry," I put my hand on her arm and she relaxed.

"Troy…you won't scare me. Just tell me," She whispered.

"You say that now," I mumbled. A small frown appeared on her face. My eyes drifted away from her face and focused on another picture on her dresser across the room. It was one of me and Brie and some other boy, but I couldn't remember what the other boy's name was. He was probably my age and he had hair that puffed out in curls. I almost smiled at that hair although I didn't know why.

My eyes went back to Brie. I nodded toward the picture and she looked over at it. I focused on the picture and soon it floated over into my hands. When it did Brie gasped.

"How can you…do that?" She whispered.

"I don't know," I said, putting the picture down and getting up off her bed. I walked over to the French doors and looked out into her backyard. "When I woke up…I could do all these weird things. And I have no idea why."

I heard her begin to move, her small feet on the carpet, then a small sigh before I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head rest on my back. I turned around in her arms to face her and put my arms around her holding her head to my chest. I heard her inhale deeply and then she sighed contently. "I'm sorry," I said placing my head on her head.

"Don't be," She said quietly while shaking her head softly. "You're just as confused as I am." Her head rose so that she could look me in the eyes. "I'm going to help you figure everything out. I promise."

She sounded so sure that we would figure this out. I shook my head smiling, "You're amazing, you know that? I randomly show up in your bed room, knowing nothing about my past, and I show you something that would scare the crap out of a normal person and yet you haven't kicked me out."

She grinned, "Troy, I won't ever kick you out. I lived four months without you and I don't plan on that happening again."

I began to lean down to kiss her when I heard a phone. Brie looked behind her and then back at me, "I should get that. It's Chad." Then she walked over and picked up the phone from her desk.

Who was Chad? I frowned. Brie saw my face and thought, _He doesn't remember Chad!_

"Should I? Remember him?" I asked.

Shock crossed her face then she answered the phone.

**Gabriella**

I couldn't believe it! He didn't remember Chad, his best friend since preschool.

"Hey, Chad," I said, quietly.

"Hey, Gabs," He said, sounding as if he just woke up.

"What's up?" I asked, looking back to Troy, who was watching me very carefully.

"Taylor told me you haven't called her yet," I was silent. What did he mean? "Remember? The mall?"

"Oh! Right, I completely forgot," I said. Troy's eyebrows rose, asking what was going on. I shook my head to say it wasn't important.

"Yeah, I figured," Chad sighed. "So when do you want us to pick you up?"

I hesitated, "Um…Chad, I can't go."

Chad was silent for a few moments, and then said, "Gabi, you need to get out of that house, get on with your life."

"I'm sorry, Chad, I just can't go."

"Gabs, wait!" I hung up and looked down at my phone. I knew I should have told him; he would want to know, but how to explain?

"Are you ok?" Troy's voice brought me back to from my thoughts. I looked up and noticed he was right next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Then I thought of something. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Another one of those weird things I can do," He mumbled.

"You can read minds?" I knew my face showed the shock I was feeling. He read minds? What had happened to him in those four months?

"Sometimes," He said looking back at me through his eyelashes.

"Whoa," I said still shocked. "I guess I'll have to be careful of what I think around you."

I watched him as he smiled and then stretched. I noticed that he seemed stiff. "Why don't you go take a shower? I still have some of your clothes here in the bottom drawer."

He smiled and nodded his head, "That sounds great." He went over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and sat down on my bed pulling my legs to my chest. I saw the picture of me, Troy, and Chad still lying on my bed. I picked it up and remembered…

_"Hey, Hoops!" I heard a voice behind us. Troy and I were on our way out of the school when we heard Chad yell._

_"What's up, Chad?" Troy asked while keeping his hand securely in mine._

_Chad stopped short, "I still can't get over the fact that you two are dating."_

_Troy rolled his eyes and pulled me forward to keep walking. Chad followed on the other side of Troy. "Chad, it's been two months, get over it," Troy groaned. I smiled up at Troy._

_"I know, but you two have always been my best friends and now you're always kissing and holding on to each other," Chad shivered. "Dudes, it's frightening."_

_Troy and I laughed. "Oh my gosh, Chad! We're still your friends!" I yelled still grinning and reaching over to smack his arm. "That's never going to change."_

_"I guess," He replied. "But do you think you could keep the kissing to a minimum? For my sake at least?"_

_I smiled at Chad. "I guess we can try," I sighed. Chad had been like this for the past two months. Every time he saw either me or Troy he would say something about us being together and how it was weird or gross._

_"You know, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, Martha, and Jason didn't have a problem with us getting together," Troy stated, raising his eyebrows._

_"Yeah, well, they all have been trying to get you two together for like two years now," Chad mentioned as a matter of fact._

_"What?" I questioned. "When had they been trying to get us together and how come we didn't know about it?"_

_"It all started with Sharpay," Chad said as we came to Troy's truck. I turned and folded my arms while I listened to Chad. "She had the crazy idea you to would make such a great couple. Then she started talking to Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha who all agreed with her that you two should be together. After that Sharpay was able to convince Zeke, who is completely whipped, and Kelsi and Martha were able to convince Jason and Ryan."_

_"So why didn't Taylor convince you?" I asked confused._

_"Have you seen me and Taylor? We argue about almost everything and this was definitely something to fight about," Chad declared. He held my door open and I hopped up into the truck. "Only this time I stood my ground and did not give in."_

_"Okay, I get it," I snorted. Usually when Taylor and Chad would fight Taylor would come out on top. _

_Chad smiled and walked around to the back to talk to Troy. I didn't think they knew I could hear them._

_"Look the reason I'm so uptight about this is that I don't want Gabs to get hurt," Chad admitted. He looked Troy in the eye, exerting seriousness. "Don't hurt her."_

_Troy nodded with a reassuring smile gracing his handsome face, "I won't. I promise." _

A knock on my door brought me back to the present. I jumped up, figuring it was my mom coming back from work to check on me, but when I opened the door it was Chad.

"Look, Gabs, you need to get out and if I have to drag you to the mall, well then that's the way it has to be," Chad exclaimed as he pushed his way into my room.

"Chad! I already told you I can't go!" I argued. I had to get him out of there before Troy came out of my bathroom. Who knew how Chad would react from seeing his supposed "dead" best friend walk out of my bathroom.

"Gabriella," Chad said seriously, "You can't keep yourself locked up all summer. You need to get out. I know this is hard, but shutting out the world won't make the pain disappear."

I sighed and looked down at the ground, "It's not about that, Chad. I just can't leave right now. How about tomorr—,"

"No, not tomorrow or the next day, now. You need to get out now," He challenged. "Gabs, I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you won't let me," He sounded desperate. He sighed and sat down on my bed. "I know what you're going through because I am too." Chad looked up at me with sad eyes and said, "He was my best friend and I miss him, but I know that he would want us to continue on with our lives, be the best we can be. Gabs, I know that you know I'm right."

I looked back up at Chad and whispered, "He's not dead, Chad."

Chad shook his head and looked disappointed. "Not this again," He stood up and walked toward me. "Gabriella, you need to snap out of it. Troy's gone and he's not coming back. He's dead, okay. DEAD!" He turned to walk out of my room.

"No, Chad, you don't understand!" I yelled as I put myself between him and the door. He turned so he wasn't looking at me.

"Gabs, I really can't—," He stopped abruptly, focusing on something.

I turned to see what he was looking at and I saw Troy with his sopping wet hair and confused, cobalt blue eyes.

_Do you take the non-believer?_

_Cause I'm a non-believer._

* * *

**The song lyrics at the end are from the song called "Non-Believer" by La Rocca. It's pretty good. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave reviews! They're the entire reason I post this story, for FEEDBACK! **

***~Becca Lee~***


End file.
